Roary Mystiere
"That girl is destined to do great things. She will be the one that eventually gives Slytherin a good name." -unknown family member. 'Roary Tabitha Mystiere '''was born on October 31st, 1988 in Liverpool to two happy parents. She is a pureblooded witch that currently resides at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She was brought into Hogwarts by Zimelda Zemeckis in order to replace the old Transfigurations professor due to inability to teach in the way that was "needed." Though, due to recent events, she no longer believes in the vision that Zimelda holds and is working "undercover" in order to protect the students from the woman's supposed wrath. Biography Early Life Roary was born in Liverpool to Lux and Richard Mystiere. She was given the name Roary due to her mother's love of lions. In fact, Lux Mystiere was in the house of Gryffindor during her times at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Richard Mystiere allowed this name. The Mystiere family is well-known for it's many family members within the ministry. Richard Mystiere, Roary's father, actually works with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an auror. While Roa often longed to become an auror as well, it is unknown as to whether or not she actually became one.Though, rumors abound she wetnt through all of the proper schooling and training in order to become one (''more extensive information below). Richard and Lux stayed in Liverpool after the birth of their daughter. While Richard worked at the ministry, Lux becae a stay-at-home mother and did her best to teach Roa the basics of life and being a young witch, growing up in the big bad world. At the age of six, Roa had her first episode of magic. She turned every single plate and cup within the Mystiere household into a cat. After much debate (and giving and taking) Roa was forced to turn all of the plates and cups back. Though, Roa managed to convince her mother to let her keep just one of the cats. No word on whether or not it is still alive or has died. As Roary grew older, she began to grow fond of snacking. She would often be found sneaking snacks off to her room with her. She has a rather large fondness of cookies and can usually be seen carrying or munching on a few as she walks about. On October 27, 1997, Lux Mystiere passed away mysteriously while at home. Roary had been out during th day, spending some time with some friends of hers before coming home to find her mother. While details regarding the cause of death are unknown, it is believed she was killed by means of the killing curse. Roa, to this day, still refuses to speak of her. After all, the young girl was actually the first one to find her dead. Speculations surrounding the death include Richard killing his wife, someone within the ministry killing her, or that she was just targetted at random by a dark witch or wizard. To this day, means and motives are still unknown, though belief that it was connected somehow with Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts are highly possible. Life at Hogwarts Roary attended Hogwarts in September of 1999. She was sorted into the House of Slytherin, which actually came as a large surprise to many, due to her love of lions and her courage and kindness. During her first year, she was rather talented in Transfiguration and Divination. Though, Potions seemed to be her weak spot. She didn't really make many friends in her first year, since she was still attempting to get over the death of her mother. Two years didn't seem to be nearly enough for the young girl to heal from the traumatic experience of finding her mother sprawled across the kitchen floor. As the years went by she excelled in her studies, making a point to study often and whenever she could. She made a few friends during her time at Hogwarts (will be further explained at a later time) and is, in fact, still in contact with many of them today. She made a point of becoming Prefect and would eventually go on to be Head Girl of Slytherin house. In her fifth year at Hogwarts, she joined the quidditch team and became one of the most ferocious chasers ever to hit the field. Off of the field, she was one of the nicest Slytherins one could ever come across. She joined as many clubs as she could handle outside of the sport as well. She loved writing and even kept a diary of her time at Hogwarts. Though, during her seventh year, she lost the diary and it is said to still be in Hogwarts somewhere, waiting to be discovered. Her rise to Head Girl of Slytherin took much time and patience, but she eventually achieved it. During her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had a few relationships. One notable relationship was that of her relationship with a young man of Gryffindor house named Felix Fairay. Felix was one of the few men she had a relationship with that she actually fell in love with. The left Hogwarts at the same time and continued their relationship long after their schooling years. Though, eventually they broke up due to differences and Roary never saw him again. After Hogwarts Roary left Hogwarts a happy girl. She made a point of integrating herself into the Ministry of Magic and began working under her father in the Department of Law Enforcement. Though, her activities were kept well under wraps, it is believed she went through the proper training and qualified to become an auror. It is completely UNKNOWN as to whether or not she was ever an auror at all. After she took time away from the Ministry, Roa decided to travel and learn all she could about their world. The wizarding world. She climbed mountains and sailed boats. One of her favorite locations ended up being a beach in Australia (Byron Bay, to be exact). It is said that she claims that if she were to ever run away or disappear, Byron Bay would be her location. Upon leaving Byron Bay, she returned to Liverpool at her father's request to spend time at home with him. During this time, she made a point of catching up on what all had been going on within the ministry and how his work was going as well. She trained a bit more (just to keep herself in check) and then was eventually recommended for the Transfigurations Professor spot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Through much discussion and many letters, it was later determined that Richard had put her in for the job. Though, it is unknown as to whether or not there was a clear motive as to why. Return to Hogwarts Roary returned to Hogwarts at the request of Zimelda Zemeckis in order to fill the spot of Transfigurations Professor. Due to her wonderous abilities in Transfigurations, she took the spot with little argument. Though, upon her return, she discovered that Zemeckis was currently running Hogwarts as it was not intended. This eventually led to a series of events unfolding at Hogwarts, including her enlisting the assistance of two students from the House of Ravenclaw in order to "bring down" Zemeckis and her "reign of terror." After a meeting in the Great Hall in front of the whole school and staff, Zemeckis was cast out and Roa came out as having been secretly gathering evidence to work against Zemeckis. She is still currently working at Hogwarts as the Transfigurations Professor. Skills and Abilities Transfiguration Roa is rather skilled in Transfiguration. She's been turning objects into other objects since she was six years old. During her time at Hogwarts as a student, she was top of her class in Transfigurations and was one of the most advanced studetns in her year. Potions She's not the best at potions, but is able to follow a recipe with ease. The only thing she seems to have trouble with is keeping up with time when it comes to potion (ie how long something is supposed to brew, how long before you add something in, etc) and such. Apparation Roa can apparate with ease. Most times when she does so, white smoke is emitted, most likely due to her affiliation of those against Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. DADA Her patronus is a lion, which is actually quite interesting since she was in the house of Slytherin. Most believe it is due to her mother and how strong of an impact the woman had on her daughter before her death. Motherly Instincts She's protective of her students. She's never had a relationship go far beyond just a boyfriend and has never experienced the joys of motherhood. And so, she feels almost like her students are like her children. She would do anything and everything to defend them. Relationships Lux Mystiere The mother of Roary Mystiere. Roary loved this woman more than anyone in the world and even though she didn't get many years with her, she cherished those years as much as she possibly could. Some say Roa's patronus is a lion due to her belief that it is her mother still protecting her from beyond the grave. Lux was a Gryffindor Alum. Richard Mystiere The father of Roary Mystiere. Though he didn't spend much time with Roa like her mother did, he had a large impact on her life. He made a point of spending as much time with her as he could before suddenly becoming sucked into his work at the Ministry of Magic. Richard works (still currently) in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and taught Roa ALMOST everything she knows about defensive and offensive spells. He is the reason she is as fearless as she is and also had a hand in her return to Hogwarts. Though, he was extremely pleased when she was sorted into the house of Slytherin. He is a Slytherin Alum. Lyra Arcand The first student Roa met upon her return to Hogwarts. Lyra proved to Roa that she was way beyond her years and even earned a bit of respect from the professor. Roa perhaps feels the most protective over her, considering all that they have been through already and makes a point of constantly checking in on her as often as she can. Cybil Deverill The second student Roa met at at Hogwarts. She proved (along with Lyra) to be way beyond her years. Along with this, she assisted Roa in gathering evidence against Zimelda Zemeckis in order to try and oust her out of the school. Cybil is one of the students Roa consistantly checks in on to make sure she's doing well. Zimelda Zemeckis Recent Potions Headmistress for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Zimelda was better know as "chancellor" and was the reason Roa returned to Hogwarts. She had originally brought the red head back to the school in order to fill in the position as Transfigurations Professor. Little did she know that Roa would eventually catch on to her plans to reform the school and begin building a case against her. Zimelda's whereabouts are currently unknown. Headmistress Fischer Current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She recently returned after an encounter with Zimelda in front of the students. Although Roa doesn't know her too well currently, she admires her greatly for her bravery and her ability to enchant and draw attention. Draco Romanov Arithmancy Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Roa met him on the night Zimelda was ousted for the school. She considers him a bit attractive and actually very brave, but seems to be too nervous to try and approach him in any way. She usually runs from the room whenever he's present with a flushed face. She currently keeps their relationship strictly professional. Desiree Antoinette A Gryffindor she has been charged to look over by her father. Not much is known about the girl and the professor's friendship as of right now.